The present invention relates to a shutter window assembly including an aluminum outer window frame, a shutter mounted within the aluminum outer window frame by hinge devices, and a shutter transmission mechanism installed in the bottom rail and one stile of the shutter and controlled to turn the louvers of the shutter.
Various aluminum windows are well known and intensively used in variety of buildings. A regular aluminum window is generally comprised of an aluminum window frame, a screen window mounted within the aluminum window frame, a glass window mounted within the aluminum window frame and disposed in parallel with the screen window. The frames of the glass window and the screen window are commonly made by connecting aluminum profiles together. These aluminum profiles are generally connected together by iron plates and screws. After long uses, the connection between the aluminum profiles and the iron plates will be loosened. When the connection between the aluminum profiles and the iron plates is not secured, the glass sheet will disconnect from the aluminum frame. Furthermore, in order to regulate light through an aluminum window, a shutter may be installed. The installation of an external shutter needs much installation space. Furthermore, the shutter can only regulate light but cannot provide any other function such as a protection against an intrusion through the aluminum window.